


Mo'fuckin' Kitty Cat Mask

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, the events of KJSE are alluded to but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Marvin reflects on the purpose of masks in the aftermath of Anti's last attack.





	Mo'fuckin' Kitty Cat Mask

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this work are Jacksepticeye's egos. They are not mine, and they are not meant to represent real people.

At first it was just an accessory. A fucking awesome accessory, but not necessary for any practical reason.

Then it happened. Everyone was left with their scars, some physical and some not, and they all tried to cope.

Chase had already been struggling. In a way he more prepared than the others as a result, but that didn’t make it any easier. His new responsibilities of visiting Jack and taking care of his kids on weekends gave him something to do but added more stress all the same. He didn’t wear his favorite hat much anymore.

Dr. Schneeplestein had been there, trying to save him until the very last. He didn’t like to talk about it. The wounds on his neck eventually healed, but he was convinced there were still scars. Marvin could tell if he was having a bad day when he put his mask down on his neck instead of up on his head when he wasn’t using it.

Jameson showed up afterwards. He had to cope with being a new ego and the grief all around for someone he had never met at the same time. He never talked about himself much. Instead he took the role of comforter, always trying to be the innocent and happy one when all else seemed lost.

Jackieboy-man was nowhere to be found. The others all wondered whether he had left out of guilt or whether he was so much a part of Jack that he had simply disappeared, but no one dared to ask.

And Marvin. Conveniently, he already had a mask. He had always been more of a sideshow, the comedic relief, and never part of the action. When he tried to change that and help Dr. Schneeplestein, he ended up with a nasty stab wound on his right cheek. After a few months the mark was permanent, but not unsightly. He still wore the mask as a reminder.

So it still wasn’t really practical. None of it was. Chase could have worn his hat, Dr. Schneeplestein could have uncovered his neck, Jameson could have let himself feel his grief and confusion, and Marvin could have taken off the mask. But practicality and necessity aren’t always the same, and scars aren’t always physical.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on December 26, 2018. I'm posting some old fics I had sitting around on my phone and computer. I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm really proud of how this one turned out.


End file.
